JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge
by dancingonathinline
Summary: my entry for JeromeNinaLover 10 Chapter Challenge hence the title...more info inside rated T becuz i need wiggle room
1. Foreward

Hey guys,

Aren't you glad to see me? So I'm back to writing, but I'm not updating any stories yet...sorry. I'm doing this challenge for JeromeNinaLover. It's called the 10 Chapter Challenge and I decided to post this note to kinda explain everything and do my disclaimer so it doesnt need to be repeated. Ok disclaimer time

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis or any other trademarked items used in this challenge.

So to explain the challenge everyone who enters needs to make a series of short unrelated one shots using the words given as inspiration... so feel free to enter. The challenge is on my profile under my favorite stories so check it out. I'm going to just post the list of words to give you a preview of what your gunna see.

Here are the 10 random words! :))

1) beards

2) bathroom

3) ghosts

4) Justin Bieber

5) Babies

6) iPods

7) vampires

8) shoes

9) nail polish

10) Valentines day

So enjoy.

-angela1997


	2. Beards

**Beards**

He carefully sneaks down to the bathroom at 3 AM every morning.

He prays no one catches him...especially Victor he can't handle anymore toilet duty.

He flicks on the light and runs to the mirror.

He looks at his chin, his cheeks, the ends of his ears...

*sigh*

Nothing yet...

He sneaks back to his room after turning out the light.

Gets under the covers and asks God once more...

"God please let me grow a beard this week. Thanks. (This is Alfie by the way)"

All because Amber likes facial hair.


	3. Bathroom

**Bathroom**

When they miss each other late at night all they need to do is send each other a quick text.

"Bathroom 5 minutes -Fabes"

"Bathroom 5 minutes be there or be squared -N!ns"

The two texts are sent almost instantaneously because their just that close.

Nina brings the protection and Fabian brings everything else.

When they miss each other late at night they go to the bathroom.

She sets the blanket on the floor. (This is the protection)

And late at night when they miss each other Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter have a picnic in the bathroom.


	4. Ghosts

**Ghosts**

Ever since that night she, Alfie, and Jerome "contacted" Joy she's been having nightmares.

Hearing voices.

Seeing eyes.

When it gets to be too much and she's certain the ghosts will overtake her she gets out of her bed.

Runs down the stairs.

And walks into the prankster's room.

It started happening so often he stopped opening his eyes at the door opening.

He lifts his arm and lets her snuggle in.

She's always gone in the morning but he knows she'll be back the next night.

Because Patricia needs Jerome's arms around her to sleep comfortably.


	5. Justin Bieber

**Justin Bieber**

She doesn't like for anyone to know.

In fact no one knows.

Not even Mick and their dating.

But when no one's around.

And she thinks she's alone.

Mara Jaffray plugs in her headphones.

And blasts Justin Bieber.

And dances around the room like a crazy fan girl with Bieber fever.

What she doesn't know though is that everytime she does this.

Mick cracks the door an inch and watches her.

It only makes him love her more.


	6. Babies

**Babies**

She goes to his house to meet his parents.

His mom's nice.

His dad, well he's a dad.

They show her his baby pictures.

Tiny little glimpses at his past.

She wonders.

When we get married is this what our babies will look like?

She hopes so.

Cuz Baby Fabian being potty trained really is quite adorable.


	7. Ipods

**Ipods**

Everyone in the house has one except her.

She doesn't find it necessary.

If she wanted to listen to music she could just turn on the radio.

Nina and Fabian have the same color Ipod with the same songs.

Patricia shares Jerome's Ipod.

Alfie accidently washed his. (But he had one and that's what matters)

Mick and Mara use them for running.

If Ipods came in hot pink with sparkles maybe Amber would consider buying one.

Till then she's just fine with the randomness on the radio.


	8. Vampires

**Vampires**

Everyone thought Alfie only knew about aliens.

They were wrong.

He knew alot about vampires too.

They were pale.

Drank blood.

And they had crazy mood swings depending on whether or not they were hungry.

He was starting to think Patricia was a vampire.

Although he never saw her drink blood he's almost certain he saw her staring at Nina's neck one day.

Maybe thats why she hated the new girl so much.

She wanted her blood but couldn't have it.

Or it could be some type of girl crush thing.

Nah Trixie's definetly a vampire.


	9. Shoes

**Shoes**

Amber Milllington loves shoes.

It's as simple as that.

She may love them more than Mick and that's saying alot.

The reason she loves them so much is because of her mom.

Before she left Amber with her dad she gave her a pair of white flats with tiny silver gems on the toe.

She told her:

"Whenever you see a pair of shoes like this remember me."

And she left. (People can only guess could see the fashionista in five year old Amber.)

Now Amber goes around town shopping.

And whenever she sees a pair of shoes like her moms she buys them.

She just wants that tiny connection.


	10. Nail Polish

**Nail Polish**

It's an old habit and one he'd hate for anyone to find out about.

It's his sisters fault really.

When they were kids she used to glue little gold stars on his nails before a big game.

But that was when she was three.

As she grew older she began painting his nails different colors before a game.

Until when she was ten and he was thirteen and he decided to put his foot down.

"Lindsay you need to stop painting my nails!"

"But Mick it's good luck!"

"No it's not!"

"Have you ever lost a game?"

"No but-"

"No buts! At the very least let me paint your pinky nail."

So he did.

And when he went to Anubis and she wasn't around to do it for him he painted it on his own.

And he still hasn't lost a single game.


	11. Valentines Day

**Valentines Day**

She never cared much for Valentines day.

She always thought it was a petty holiday created by Hallmark to make money.

Until the day he surprised her.

They had been dating for a few years now and she had been waiting for him to pop the question.

No not the "What are we having for dinner question" the "Will you marry me" me question.

So she'd been waiting right.

and waiting...

and waiting...

And she started thinking "Well Valentines day is coming up..."

He wouldn't dare.

(She said Yes by the way)


	12. Afterword

Hey Readers,

Thus concludes my entry in this challenge. There's a couple things I need to say about each oneshot that I couldn't say because I didn't do author's notes.

1) Beards- Obviously an Amfie story and one of my favs. I just feel like Alfie would do something like this for Amber.

2) Bathroom- Fabina ftw! No I really didn't like this one it seemed really weird to write like kinda akward...eh it'll do.

3) Ghosts- Love this so much this one is my all time fav I just love thinking of Patrome as a cutsie secret couple.(Did I just see my Jara fans run away screaming?)

4) Justin Bieber- Hehe Mickra I feel like you guys are neglected...So I gave you a oneshot feel proud!

5) Babies- The last line is definetly my favorite...FABINA!

6) Ipods- I like writing from Amber's POV it's so fun cuz she's so quirky. :P

7) Vampires- Oh Alfie! I like to call this Alftricia cuz its got tht hidden 'Alfie's creepin on Patricia he must like her' vibe goin on.

8) Shoes- This one was so sad...Tiny hint of Mamber there...Am I the only one that likes to think Amber has a dark hidden past...

9) Nail Polish- YES! Inspired by my brother! Not a true story don't worry. I felt like I complain about my bro to much and wanted to write him a little something.

10) Valentines day- Since I neglected the whole Jara thing you can call this one a Jara fic...Even though no couple was directly named...I like to think Patrome but I don't wanna lose my Jara population. (Total One- Scratch that total zero she just left...)

So that's it if anyone wants to challenge me with another random list of words go for it! I had so much fun writing these!

Note: See the total absense of Foy. Yeah I will NEVER write it because it will NEVER happen!

Till next time,

angela1997


End file.
